Faux Semblants
by Dinou
Summary: L'Arrivée d'Astoria chez les Malfoy


**Titre **: Faux semblants

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing **: les Malfoy, Astoria

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: romance, humour, famille

**Résumé** : l'arrivée d'Astoria chez les Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic écrite dans le cadre de l'échange organisé sur la communauté LJ banquet_final

**Nombre de mots** :

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait à une fenêtre du manoir de son mari. Elle regardait rêveuse son petit-fils, le jeune Scorpius, jouer avec sa mère dans le parc. De grands éclats de rire lui venaient aux oreilles. Elle devint un peu mélancolique, jamais elle n'avait fait ce genre de chose avec Draco. Et même si elle était certaine qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été leur vie si Lucius n'avait pas été contre ce genre de débordement.

Mais Narcissa Malfoy souriait pour autre chose, à quelque pas des joyeux chahuteurs ce tenait son fils, Draco, qui les regardait jouer d'un air serein, mais aussi amusé.

Draco avait changé depuis l'arrivée d'Astoria dans sa vie, et bien que certains changements aient fait peur à Narcissa, elle devait admettre qu'Astoria rendait son fils heureux.

Narcissa repartit dans ses pensées, se rappelant des premiers temps d'Astoria chez les Malfoy.

_Flash-back._

_Narcissa Malfoy a toujours été très observatrice. Mais elle était aussi très discrète. Les membres de sa famille ne pouvaient lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Narcissa parvenait toujours à savoir, mais elle préférait attendre qu'on lui révèle ce qui lui était dissimuler._

_Et depuis quelques semaines, elle avait noté quelques changements chez son fils, Draco. Comme à son habitude, Lucius n'avait rien remarqué. Il était trop occupé à essayer de regagner sa place dans la communauté magique depuis sa libération de Azkaban, qui avait été aidé avec quelques pesants d'or venant de leur coffre. _

_Draco semblait différent. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu à une fête organisée par son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, Draco semblait ne plus être aussi taciturne. Autre élément qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille à Narcissa, Draco sortait plus souvent. Il ne disait jamais où il allait, et si quelqu'un allait l'accompagner, mais il revenait toujours serein._

_Mais aujourd'hui, elle voyait Draco hésiter, et elle sut que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il s'était décidé à leur parler._

_Faisant mine de ne rien remarqué de la gêne de Draco, Narcissa fit semblant de rien, sirotant son thé._

_« Père, mère ». commença Draco._

_Lucius leva le nez de son journal et posa son regard sur son héritier, alors que Narcissa posait sa tasse et lui accordait toute son attention._

_«Oui Draco ? » demanda Lucius._

_« Je souhaiterais vous présenter quelqu'un. » dit Draco._

_Lucius haussa les sourcils, étonné, et se tourna vers sa femme, espérant ainsi peut-être en savoir plus. Mais elle restait impassible, le regard tourné vers le jeune homme._

_« Et qui donc ? » demanda Lucius en posant son journal._

_« Miss Astoria Greengrass. »_

_Lucius prit un instant et essaya de savoir s'il ne connaissait pas ce nom._

_« Et pourquoi souhaites tu nous présenter cette jeune personne ? » demanda Lucius._

_« Parce que je vais l'épouser. »_

_Lucius, bien que surpris par les paroles de son fils, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son fils avait choisi une épouse de sang pur. Même si Voldemort n'était plus, certaines choses ne se perdraient pas. Son fils allait épouser quelqu'un comme eux._

_« Narcissa ? » appela Lucius._

_« Oui ? » répondit-elle._

_« Quand pouvons recevoir Draco et son amie ? »_

_« Si elle est libre, nous pourrions inviter cette jeune femme à dîner dès demain. » dit-elle à son mari, qui acquiesça. Puis elle se tourna vers son fils. « Penses tu que ce sera possible Draco ? »_

_« Je vais lui demander, je ne peux pas répondre à sa place mère. »_

_« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le faire maintenant, Draco ? »_

_« J'y vais de ce pas, mère. »_

_Draco fit un signe de tête à son père, qui le lui rendit, puis baisa la main de sa mère avant de partir de la grande salle à manger, laissant ses parents seuls._

_« Savais-tu quelque chose ? » demanda Lucius à sa femme._

_« Non, Draco ne m'avait rien dit. » répondit-elle honnêtement._

_« Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te doutais de quelque chose. »_

_« C'est vrai, quand j'ai vu notre fils marcher à nouveau la tête haute et serein, je me suis doutée d'un changement. Et le seul responsable de ce genre de changement chez un Malfoy, c'est l'amour. » finit-elle en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son mari._

_Quelques instants plus tard, Draco retrouva sa mère dans le parc en train de lire un livre._

_« Mère. » appela t-il pour s'annoncer._

_« Oui, chéri. »_

_« Astoria serait ravie de se joindre à nous demain pour dîner. »_

_« Merveilleux. Je vais donner des ordres aux elfes de maison. »_

_« Avec votre permission mère, je souhaiterais m'en occuper. »_

_« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Narcissa, ne cachant pas sa surprise._

_« Il y a certains mets qui ne conviendront pas à Astoria et je préfère m'assurer qu'elle aurait un repas qui lui plaît. »_

_« Bien. » dit Narcissa au bout d'un moment. « Je te laisse donc gérer l'organisation de ce dîner. »_

_« Merci mère. »_

_Puis Draco partit sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Draco devait être très amoureux pour tenir à s'occuper du repas. Et savoir son fils amoureux ne pouvait que ravir cette maman._

_Lorsque vint le moment du dîner, Draco partit chercher Astoria pendant que sa mère surveillait les derniers préparatifs._

_Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent frapper à la porte du grand salon._

_« Entrez. » dit Lucius._

_Draco et Astoria firent leur entrée._

_La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Lucius avait l'impression de revoir Narcissa à ses vingt ans. Il se tourna vers sa femme et lui prit une main, qu'il porta à ses lèvres._

_« Père, mère, permettez moi de vous présenter Astoria Greengrass. » dit Draco._

_« Miss, soyez la bienvenue dans cette maison. » dit Lucius._

_« Je vous remercie. » dit Astoria avec un petit sourire._

_Elle semblait un peu nerveuse, mais quand la main de Draco vint se poser dans celle d'Astoria et que leurs doigts se mêlèrent, elle sembla redevenir calme._

_Le dîner fut une merveille. Astoria prit de plus en plus confiance en elle, répondant à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées. Elle donna même son avis sur certains sujets d'actualité, ne semblant pas avoir peur de Lucius quand elle exposait un point de vue différent de celui de ce dernier._

_Lorsque le dîner prit fin, Astoria salua ses hôtes et partit avec Draco._

_« Je la trouve charmante. » dit Narcissa._

_« Je trouve qu'elle donne son point de vue avec trop d'assurance pour son âge. Elle ne sait rien de la vie. » dit Lucius._

_« Oh, voyons nous étions comme elle lorsque nous étions jeunes. Et je crois qu'il faut à Draco une femme de caractère. »_

_« Alors, mon fils et moi avons encore quelque chose en commun. » dit Lucius avec un sourire, ce qui fit rire Narcissa._

_Quand Narcissa décida de gagner la bibliothèque, elle entendit des chuchotements. Elle s'approcha de la source de ce bruit, et elle aperçut son fils, qui enlaçait tendrement la jeune Astoria. Leurs baisers tendres montraient leur attachement. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Narcissa vit son fils poser un genou à terre._

_« Astoria, veux tu m'épouser ? » demanda Draco dans un souffle en ouvrant un petit écrin._

_Narcissa entendit la jeune femme hoqueter et elle la vit se jeter sur Draco pour l'embrasser._

_Ils s'écroulèrent au sol tous les deux, mais ils riaient et s'embrassaient, et c'était parfois entrecoupés des nombreux « oui » d'Astoria._

_Narcissa était très contente pour son fils, et elle ne sera plus la seule femme de cette maison._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Narcissa entrepris de commencer les préparatifs du mariage. Elle convoqua sa future belle-fille._

_« Mon enfant, toutes mes félicitations. Je suis très heureuse de vous accueillir dans notre famille. »_

_« Je vous remercie. »_

_« Et j'aimerais que nous commencions à parler du mariage. »_

_« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » dit Astoria._

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« Je vais m'en occuper avec Draco. »_

_« J'ai bien peur que mon fils ne porte que peu d'attention pour ce genre de choses. »_

_« Et bien, je peux vous dire que c'est tout le contraire. » dit Astoria. « Et nous avons déjà choisi la date et l'endroit où se fera la cérémonie. »_

_« Eh bien dites moi tout. »_

_« Nous nous marierons dans quatre mois, et la cérémonie se fera chez notre ami Blaise. »_

_« Comment ? » s'exclama Narcissa. « Vos fiançailles doivent au moins durer un an, et tous les Malfoy se sont mariés au Manoir. »_

_« Nous avons décidé de ne plus nous plier à ce genre de traditions. Il est temps de vivre avec notre temps. »_

_Narcissa était choqué non seulement de la rapidité de ce mariage, mais aussi du ton qu'employait Astoria à son égard. Astoria semblait la défier de faire les choses autrement._

_« Et comment le prennent vos parents ? »_

_« Tout comme vous apparemment, ça ne leur plaît pas. Mais c'est notre mariage et je ne laisserai personne nous l'enlever pour en faire je ne sais quelle réception mondaine. »_

_« Ce qui signifie ? »_

_« C'est très simple, seuls sont invités la famille proche et les amis. Je ne veux pas des relations de votre mari et de mon père, tout comme vos amies et celle de ma mère ne seront pas des nôtres. Et les cousins éloignés n'ont pas besoin d'être présents. »_

_Narcissa était de plus en plus choquée. Elle qui trouvait Astoria adorable jusque là, la jeune fiancée semblait se transformer en dragon._

_« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retrouver Draco, nous devons allez voir un traiteur. »_

_Narcissa acquiesça et Astoria partit._

_Narcissa sentit que ses relations avec sa future belle-fille ne seraient pas aussi idylliques qu'elle le pensait._

_Narcissa essaya d'en toucher un mot à son fils, mais il semblait solidaire de sa fiancée. Il semblait ne pas vouloir un grand mariage, il voulait quelque chose d'intime._

_Narcissa dut alors rendre les armes et se rendre dans le manoir des Zabini._

_Bien que le manoir des Zabini fût beau, tout comme le parc qui l'entourait, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le manoir Malfoy aurait été mieux._

_Elle fit bonne figure, tout comme Lucius, devant les Zabini qui étaient des amis proches._

_La cérémonie était très intime, il ne devait être pas plus de quarante personnes. _

_Une fois la cérémonie finie, ainsi que la réception, Draco et la nouvelle Lady Malfoy partirent en lune de miel pour deux mois. Ils voulaient faire le tour de l'Europe, puis ils iraient ensuite s'installer au manoir Malfoy, avec Narcissa et Lucius._

_Mais ce que Narcissa n'avait pas vu venir, ce fut tout ce qui changerait une fois les jeunes mariés de retour de leur lune de miel._

_En effet, le nouveau couple avait conçu un héritier pendant leur voyage. Draco prenait soin d'Astoria, la suppliait de ne pas se surmener, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle avait décidé de tout réaménager dans le manoir pour ne pas que son enfant ne tombe sur des objets rappelant Voldemort, ou quelque chose d'effrayant. Alors, le portrait d'Abraxas Malfoy qui trônait dans le grand salon, fut relégué dans le bureau de Lucius, des livres de la bibliothèque furent brûlés dans la grande cheminée du salon. _

_Mais ce qui choqua encore plus Narcissa et Lucius, ce fut qu'Astoria avait convaincu Draco de lever les sorts de dissimulation sur le manoir. Narcissa avait eu peur que certaines personnes ne viennent les attaquer en signe de représailles. Elle passa des jours sans dormir alors que sa belle-fille rayonnait. Elle en avait parlé à Draco, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier sa femme dans son état._

_En fait, Astoria bouleversait tout sur son passage, ne s'occupant pas si elle froissait ses beaux-parents. Elle semblait vouloir tout révolutionner._

_Une fois la maison à son goût, elle commença à préparer la chambre de son enfant. Mais là aussi elle ne fit rien comme l'avait fait sa mère ou Narcissa. Elle demanda aux elfes de maison de ne pas s'occuper de la chambre, et força Draco à l'aider à repeindre et décorer la chambre de l'enfant. Bien que le principe était choquant, voir Draco un pinceau à la main l'air hagard avait fait sourire Narcissa. Astoria en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'avait forcé à choisir des couleurs, autre que vert et argent. Il avait dû se rendre dans de nombreuses boutiques de puériculture, tant dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu, le berceau familial n'étant pas au goût de la future maman._

_Narcissa avait essayé de comprendre ce qui motivait sa belle-fille. Elle avait pourtant eu une éducation similaire à celle de Draco, alors pourquoi vouloir ainsi faire éclater le cadre dans lequel leurs familles vivaient depuis tant d'années ?_

_Cette question ne trouva pas de réponses._

_Autre point de désaccord, la naissance du futur enfant._

_Toutes les femmes Malfoy accouchaient au manoir, avec un médicomage choisit parmi l'élite. Mais Astoria ne voulait pas de ça non plus, elle voulait accoucher comme tout le monde, à Sainte-Mangouste avec tout le personnel nécessaire pour s'occuper de son petit trésor._

_Narcissa fulminait parfois, Lucius ne disait rien, voyant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas le dessus sur Astoria et ses hormones en folie. Et puis depuis que sa belle-fille lui avait fait remarquer qu'il existait d'autres couleurs que le noir dans ce bas monde, il avait résolu de ne plus trop croiser sa belle-fille, évitant ainsi les remarques incises de l'épouse de son fils._

_Et finalement vint la naissance du petit héritier tant attendu._

_Astoria et Draco déjeunaient en compagnie de Daphné et de Blaise lorsque la future maman ressentit les premières contractions. Les seules personnes qui paniquaient étaient Blaise et Draco, alors que Daphné et Astoria les regardaient amusées. Astoria se leva et se mit face à son mari qui continuait de s'énerver et de paniquer. Astoria ne trouva qu'un moyen pour calmer son mari : elle lui mit une gifle._

_« Tu es calmé ? » demanda t-elle en se tenant le ventre._

_« Oui, merci. » dit Draco en reprenant ses esprits._

_« Tu peux me faire transplaner à Sainte Mangouste sans nous désartibuler ou nous envoyer à Tombouctou? » _

_« Sans problème. » répondit Draco en serrant sa femme contre lui. « Préviens nos parents. » lança t-il à Blaise avant de transplaner avec son épouse._

_Après de nombreuses heures de souffrance pour Astoria, le petit Scorpius se joignit à la famille Malfoy._

_Lorsque Narcissa et Lucius, accompagnés des parents de la jeune maman, entrait dans la chambre à Sainte Mangouste, Astoria passait le petit prince à son père. Narcissa trouva amusant de voir son fils si désemparé devant un tout petit bébé. Mais Scorpius ne semblait pas mal à l'aise dans les bras de son père, bien au contraire. Il semblait le fixer, perdre ses yeux aciers dans ceux de son père._

_Quand Astoria sortit de Sainte Mangouste, Draco et elle partirent parader sur le chemin de traverse avec le nouveau venu. Ils voulaient profiter de ces premiers moments à trois avant de rentrer chez eux._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le grand hall du manoir était noir de monde._

_« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Astoria._

_« Nous avons organisé une petite réception. » répondit Narcissa._

_Astoria plongea son regard dans celui de Draco, et ce dernier comprit ce que voulait sa femme._

_« Mère, je vous remercie de cette attention, mais nous souhaitons rester tous les trois aujourd'hui. » dit Draco. « Veuillez nous excusez auprès des invités. »_

_Puis Draco emmena sa femme à l'étage sous le regard ébahi de ses parents et des personnes présentes._

_Et depuis la naissance du petit Scorpius, Narcissa s'étonnait de jour en jour des changements qui s'opéraient chez son fils, tout du moins en privé. Là où Narcissa et son mari avait fait appel à une nourrisse, Astoria s'occupait de son fils seule et Draco participait activement, bien que préparer les biberons la nuit ne lui plaisait guère. Et Narcissa comprit enfin ce qui unissait Astoria et Draco : elle lui permettait de laisser apparaître une partie de lui qui avait été « brimée » dans son enfance. Elle lui permettait de se libérer, de devenir celui qu'il aurait dû être._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Et depuis ce jour, bien que Narcissa ait encore du mal à se faire à tous les changements opérés par sa belle-fille, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que ces changements étaient nécessaires, et plus important ils rendaient son fils heureux.

Fin.

En espérant que ça vous plaira

Dinou


End file.
